dragonball z bargeta the great
by lord kabuto-sama
Summary: this story is redo of my previous story ,goku,vegeta and bulma , givingbirth to the child of saiyan professy


**Dragon ball z: next time around **

**I don't own dragon ball z Akira toriyama does I wish I did though, I wish that Akira toriyama could take my ideas and into a new season of dragon ball z.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story I only own and Bargeta and bebidi.**

**This story takes place after dragon ball gt, which means after goku defeated the shadow dragons and ultimate shadow dragon omega shenron. **

**Chapter 1**

**: A surprise on the way**

After Dende made a new set of dragon balls he intrusted it to the z fighters, the one star dragon ball was kept in piccolo's possession because kami is a part of him and kami was the first one to create the dragon balls on the planet earth. The two star dragon balls went to dende because he was the second person to ever create dragon balls on the planet earth. The three star dragon ball went Tien because well with no disrespect to him his three eyes. The four star dragon balls were often shared between Goten and Gohann because it was in some ways the son family heirloom. The five star dragon balls went to Yamacha just because. The six star dragon balls went to krillin because of the six dots on his forehead. The seven star dragons went to vegeta because he had the highest power level on the planet due to goku joining shenron. Okay so one wish was made and it was to restore the z fighters youth.

"brat looks like you've been slacking in training" vegeta said as arrogantly as always, trunks replied "well I don't always have free time on my hands with studies all this school" but trunks was interrupted by bulma when she shouted "I'm pregnant" trunks was shocked but quickly congraudulated his mother , vegeta yelled "pregnant, "but how do I really have to explain it to you ?" trunks interrupted "mom not now" he explained with a blush evedent on his face. But then they were interrupted again.

"Hello it's me king kai said I've got a message for you about the baby" , then a familiar voice came in which vegeta recognised then he said, "weren't you he one who took me to earth when majin buu attacked", "yes" baba replied and said', "let me get down to business the child bulma is pregnant with. Does not only belong to bulma and vegeta it belongs to goku also."

There was a huge outburst and bulma vegeta and trunks altogether at the same time shouted "how?" Baba replied with a scent of humour in her voice, "quiet if you would let me finish when bulma and vegeta had intercourse a group of goku`s cells and vegeta`s cells latched together and created a new sperm cell remained but merged with vegeta and now that's how it happened"

" I'm going to go tell goku to come back to earth and tell him about his baby." Sooooo... "I'm just going to leave you two alone" trunks said as he dashed out of the room with his saiyan speed

Meanwhile goku got the news from baba "is that right?" goku squestioned with the upmost intent, then he placed his two fingers to his head and just disappeared and reappeared outside his old house where Chi-Chi was and his son Goten lived,

As he walked in he saw Chi-Chi,the smile on goku`s face was enough to take hime to his new supersaiyan with one-hundread times the power, and as Chi-Chi saw him she did her trademark fainting technique f Goten came in and shouted "dad" with excitement in his voice and hugged his father and said "is this real dad"goku replied "this is real son" and Chi-Chi woke up and said "is that really you goku?" and goku replied "yes" and Chi-Chi once again fainted but this time goku caught her. At that moment goku and Goten both sensed someone's Ki, Goten said, "I think it's Gohann" and at that moment Gohann walked in the door. Gohann hugged goku and said "I'm so happy you back" gohann asked "why you are back?" but just before he could answer a voice came in "gokuuu!" it was krillin "okay if there are going to be no interruptions".

On the lookout piccolo and dende decided to use their excellent hearing to listen into the conversation as goku finished the story. Piccolo said "how is that possible"…with complete shock in his voice

Meanwhile goku flew off to capsulecorp and Chi-Chi and Goten followed on nimbus and as goku touched down and a voice out of no-where said "kakarott" with exitement, it was vegeta "oh hey vegeta" goku replied in his usual energetic voice. And 18 and krillin emerged out of the clouds it soon followed by Chi-Chi and Goten on nimbus. They jumped down and nimbus flew to the clouds, Chi-Chi ran into capsulecorp and greeted bulma Goten did the same but went to look for trunks.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi congratulated bulma and started talking to her saying, "you need to bye baby cloths get a nursery for the baby"and bulma and Chi-Chi, 18 were talking.

Goten finally found trunks in the gravity chamber and said to trunks "what you doing in here?" "my dad forcing me to train"trunks replied bitterly, "oh yeeah but did you hear my dad's back?" ""yes I did" Goten said "want me to help you train?" sure trunks replied.

1 year later ….

The day for the baby to be named all of bulma, s friends and family were their it was like a party 4 hours later …..

Bulma announced that "the time for the baby to be named was now"she stated with no-noncence voice yet exited voice,

So she and Vegeta stood in front with the year old baby and vegeta said "kakarott get up" here so goku stood beside them and vegeta addressed the z fighters and friends and said, "well me and bulma have decided to name him Bargeta which is a fusion of kakarott, s fathers name and my name and my fathers name ,fathers name was vegeta just as my own and kakarott, s fathers name was bardock so we combined the two names". Goku said "aww cool" ,"yah cool" vegeta said sarcastically "so it means for the brats the one of last saiyans with a saiyan name"

**please update and im sorry if it of bad quality it was wriiten like a year ago**

**please tell me if you think i should continue this story **


End file.
